Surprises for Syd!
by SuperDuck123
Summary: finished. It's Syd and Vaughns 13 month anniversary, and Vaughn has a surprises for Syd but is it 3 years to late? SV, AU
1. Default Chapter

SURPRISES FOR SYD!

Hey all, so this fic is a result of 1) Not being able to update A.N.B this week (So really I thought about writing something because Emily was mad at me. Hope I made it worth it) and 2) me having to wake up at 6:00am and then sit in Algebra for about an hour, your mind starts to wonder when that happens, and well I came up with this, and wrote it during my other classes. Its nothing really just some S/V fluff and how there life is going now. Let me know what you think please, please, PLEASE! I beg of you!

READ AND REVIEW:)

This takes place about 2 years after Syd returned from her missing two years, a little over a year since Syd and Vaughn have started dating again and they are now working at APO.

Summary: Vaughn had a surprise for Syd, but will she like it, and what will she say?

Disclaimer: looks around, and shakes head Nope alias is not, sadly. All I own is a bunch of DVDs and books, so dont sue please all youll get is like the 5 form my back pocket. Trust me its not worth it.

V. POV

Rolling over to look at the neon red numbers on the clock I groan seeing that its only 4:00am. Rolling back over I am meet with the best site in the world, Sydney Bristows soft, angelic face. Even in the dark I can see the small smile pulling at her ruby red lips. Laying here quietly watching her I cant believe I went almost 3 years without waking up beside this woman, something I will never let happen again if I can help it. She stirs slightly and then snuggles up closer to me, as I smile down at her, and tuck a piece of hair behind her hair letting my hand linger on her cheek. I must have drifted off to sleep again watching her because when my eyes flutter open again Sydney is smiling down at me, her body hovering over mine. At this moment decide asking Syd to move in with me 10 months ago was the best thing Ive ever done, well till this weekend.

"Morning honey"

"Morning baby, how did you sleep?" I aks her as I give her a gentle kiss on the lips.

"Good, by the way happy 13 month anniversary, so what did you want to do today?." she beams. Looking away from her eyes, because Ive been planning this for a month and theres no way I am telling her what I am up to now, I try to hold back some of my excitement and answer

"You too, you decide what we do today, because tomorrow after work I have a surprise for you." Her face lights up and I am so glad I can make her happy again. I still deal with the fact that for so long when she needed me, her garden angle, had let her down and I was the one who hurt her and was the reason she needed her garden angle to begin with. But that times behind us now and has been for about a year and a half and I am happier then ever before, because now we dont take our time or love for granted.

"Really, what are we doing tomorrow?" she squeals and I cant help but laugh at her

"Its a surprise, but I can tell you we will have the whole weekend off."

"God, I knew I loved you for a reason." she teases as she grabs my shirt from last night off of the floor and slips it on, before heading out of the room. Grabbing my boxers I follow her into the Kitchen where she is looking for breakfast.

O> O> O> O> O> O> O> O> O> O> O> O> O> O> O> O> O> O> O> O> O>

After breakfast we lay on the couch, her body laying on top of mine, looking out the window at the rain.

"Ive always loved the rain." she whispers and these are the little moments I love when its just her and me talking about nothing and everything important to us.

"Ya, why?" I feel her shoulder shrugs against my body and look down to see her staring out the window just watching the rain fall from the sky.

"I dont know, its just calming and it feels like everything gets a new beginning after the rain clears, do you know what I mean?...never mind its stupid."

"No, Syd, its not stupid, and I do know what you mean. You know it rained the night we took down SD-6 and the night we went on our first, second date, so maybe your right.

"Ya maybe...so what are we going to do today, I like just laying here with you." she says finally looking up at me.

"Ya me too, how about we just lay here till the rain clears and then we can go get some dinner, maybe see a movie, what do you say? I know its not a very romantic anniversary night but I just like when we have a night to spend together."

"No, it sounds good to me. Besides I am sure youll make up for it this weekend." she winks at me. You have no idea I say to myself as she settles back down on to my chest.

O> O> O> O> O> O> O> O> O> O> O> O> O> O> O> O> O> O> O> O> O>

The next morning passed very much the same as every other weekday morning does, with Sydney whining about it being to early to be awake and me having to drag her out of bed and into the shower to get ready, so were not late yet again. The day passed very much the same also, with me and Syd stealing glances and little moments with each other. Lunch with Nadia and Weiss, who have been dating for about a year and living together for about 8 months. But one thing was different I left before Sydney, telling her I had to go meet a contact of a new case, so I could run home pack for her and pick up my bag for our weekend getaway. Promising to be back by 5:30 to pick her up I head home.

Once home I quickly pack for Syd, find the little black box I had hidden in our study, pick up my bags, and take Donny to Weiss house, before heading back to pick up some fresh flowers and of course Sydney.

O> O> O> O> O> O> O> O> O> O> O> O> O> O> O> O> O> O> O> O> O>

At the office I meet up with Weiss and Nadia, who are flirting when I walk up, and tell them goodbye.

"So your really going to do it this weekend?" Weiss ask me, while Nadia walks away to find Syd wishing me good luck.

"Ya I really I am, that is if we make it this time"

"Hey, dont think like that youll make it and shell say yes and you two will win married couple of the year."

"Ya, ok man, talk to you later when I get back. Thanks again for watching Donny" With that I see Syd walking over to us and my smile appears.

"Hey baby, how was your day?" I ask her giving her a quick kiss on the lips, Ive long ago stopped caring that both Sloane, or Jack could see us along with everyone else in the office.

"Ok, looks like you were right, well get the whole weekend off. How was yours"

"Good, and you should know by now I am always right." I tease and receive a playful slap on the arm

"Ya whatever lets go home. Night Nad, night Eric." she gives them each a hug and then we are on our way out the door.

"Well, we can go, but were not going home Syd. Remember you still have your surprise to come."

"O, Ya. Where are we going then Mr. Vaughn?"

"Youll see." I smirk at her knowing full well that she is like a 2 year old when it comes to waiting. We get into the car as we talk about our day and Syd tries unsuccessfully to find out where we are going. After about 30 minutes of driving I look over to see that Sydney has fallen asleep.

O> O> O> O> O> O> O> O> O> O> O> O> O> O> O> O> O> O> O> O> O>

When we finally arrive at our destination I pull up to the hotel and glance back over to Syd, who is staring to stir.

"Hey, are we there?" she asks while rubbing her eyes and looking around. I simply get out of the car and walk around to her side of the car, opening her door for her I hold out my hand to help her out.

"Ya where here"

"And that would be where? She asks while I walk her over to the wonderful beach front view with my arm around her waist.

"Here is where we should have been 3 years ago, here is Santa Barbara" I whisper to her as my arms snake around her stomach from behind and my chin goes to rest on her shoulder. She turns to look at me after what I have just said.

"Santa Barbara?" she repeats to me just as softly

"Ya, looks like we finally made it after all."

TBC...? I dont know let me know what you think and if I should add more or just stop this bad fic right now! I can handle the truth lol ;) SO PLEASE leave me a review! It will make my day even if it says this sucked :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: here's the next chapter. Hope you like it! Please review. And THANKS SO much to KIT you're the best!

SURPRISES FOR SYD!

Chapter 2-

V. POV

"Here is where we should have been 3 years ago; here is Santa Barbara" I whisper to her as my arms snake around her waist from behind and my chin goes to rest on her shoulder. She turns to look at me.

"Santa Barbara?" she repeats just as softly.

"Yeah, looks like we finally made it after all."

With that said, she turns around, and pulls my lips down to hers for a very passionate kiss. We pull apart just enough to breathe and she thanks me. I wonder why, when it should be me thanking her, thanking her for being the wonderful person she is, thanking her for taking me back and for forgiving me after I caused her so much pain, thanking her for coming here with me, and thanking her for loving me just as I do her. So after we pull away from yet another sizzling kiss I grab her hand in mine and lead her to our room where I intend to show her how much she means to me, and how much I love her.

O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O

The next morning as I open my eyes they fall once again on the beautiful woman in front of me, and I can't help but be excited about tonight and what I have planed. Looking over at the clock I realize that if I want any of that to happen I need to get up. As carefully as I can, I de-tangle my self from Sydney and find my boxers that were discarded on the floor last night. After a quick shower, I come back to see that Sydney has moved yet remains in a light sleep. She'll wake up soon, so I pick up the phone and order us some breakfast, wanting to start this perfect day out right. 15 minutes later I have just finished unpacking our clothes when I hear a knock at the door. Sydneys still not awake but I can tell she will be by time I re-enter the room. After thanking the man I come back into the bedroom with our breakfast, to see that my predictions were correct. She's sitting up in bed, and somehow managed to grab my shirt from the floor without getting out of the bed. As I make my way over to the bed to join her for breakfast I can't help but notice how big her smile is, and knowing I am the cause of it just makes me fall even more in love with her. Leaning down to kiss her I whisper softly to her the same thing I have for the past 10 months.

"Morning baby, I love you." And then she does the same; it's always the same every morning. We learn not take our time together for granted and I can't resist telling her how much I love her every morning.

"Morning honey, love you too."

"Did you sleep well? I got us some breakfast."

"Yes I did, and thank you, I'm hungry." she says as she moves the tray over towards her side of the bed. Climbing in the left side, which has become my side, I sit next to her leaning up against the headboard.

"Well eat quickly, because I've got big plans for us today." That peaks her interest and she stops eating her bagel to look at me, and I know what's coming next.

"I am not going to tell you, so just eat your bagel, then go get ready." I tell her turning back to my own bagel. 5 minutes later she's done eating and heads for a shower, while I make sure every thing is still on for tonight. 20 minutes later she's dressed, after many efforts to try and find out where we are going, we head out the door and to the car.

O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O

The car ride is silent and uneventful until we pull up to our destination. The look on her face is priceless and yet again I am so happy I could give her this time away. As I go around to her door to help her out she just sits in her seat gazing out at the big black iron gates. Once I have her door open she finally acknowledges my presence and stares up at me.

"The zoo?" she asks with tears in her eyes. Who wouldhave known that the zoo could mean so much to a person, but to us it's not just a place to see animals we've seen at least 10 times in our life. It's a place that represents what should have been, and what can be, for us, for our futures together.

"Yeah, the zoo, let's go see that giraffe that you were telling me about." After I bought our tickets, we stand here in the middle of the streets of the zoo, looking at the map. I've seen many blueprints of terrorist organization's buildings, memorized the layouts of sewer pipes. Even the layouts of many hotels and apartment buildings, but none of these compare to the confusing map in my hands right now. Glancing over at Sydney, I can see her smirking at me.

"Ok, miss super spy, which way?" Grabbing my hand she leads me down a narrow path to the right. After passing the monkeys, snakes, birds, and elephants, we stand in front of the tall slender giraffes. Looking around at all of the different ones I try to spot the one with the crocked neck. However Sydney finds him first.

"Look over there Vaughn, do you see him?" she asks while practically jumping up and down. In my head this is the scene I saw replaying over and over again like a broken movie reel for the past 3 years and as tempted as I am to just get down on one knee in the saw dust in all, I want to let go of that time completely and start over anew. Give our moment a fresh, new light, to stop living in the past, and the what could have been and start looking at what is. As much I as want to ask right now, I know this is not our time, this is just an image that was created out of the darkness of death, not of our life of love. So I just nod my head and tell her I see the giraffe with the crocked neck and all, when in reality all I see is she. When she looks over at me I know I'm caught.

"Vaughn, your not looking" she whines as she takes my face in her hands and turns it so I am looking out at the vast field filled with animals.

"Oh right sorry." We stand there for about 10 more minutes just watching in silence.

After eating lunch by the duck pond, visiting the polar bears, the penguins, and the lions, we decide it's time to go.

O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O

As we enter the hotel room Sydney heads for the shower saying she feels just a dirty as the pigs we saw today. Which is fine by me, because it gives me time to get ready for dinner. After setting out our outfits for tonight, I made sure to pack Sydney's favorite dress, and making one final call, I head to join Sydney for a shower.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

TBC...PLEASE tell me what you think! Next is dinner and maybe that big surprise well see. I think I am going to update my other fic before this one, but people seem to like this one more, so it depends on how many reviews I get.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-

V. POV

After our long shower, that left neither of us all that clean, I lead Syd out to the bedroom. There on the bed sits her favorite dress, it's a black dress, with white flowers stitched into the bottom. It comes to her knees, and is a low dipping halter top. On the bedside table sits her favorite kind of flower, carnations. Being the impatient person she is I can see her mouth open to ask questions, so I quiet her the only way I've learned how, I kissed her. When we break apart her cheeks are flush, but she has no more questions. Minutes later while where getting ready I see her eyes draft over to me, I guess my tactic didn't work that good after all.

"Just hurry up and get dressed would you." I tease.

"Hey, at least I have my dress on, you're the one standing there in boxers." she replies as she turns to pin her hair up. I finally get dressed as she's putting on her makeup. A few minutes later I turn to her, and notice that she's sitting on the bed staring at me.

"How long have you been there?"

"Not long, but I am ready to go, where ever that might be."

"Hey just remember you wanted to know where we were going this morning and it turned out good. You'll find out when we get there. Let's go." With that I walk over to help her off the bed, and lead her to the door. 

O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O

Once in the car we drive in silence for about 15 minutes until she finally turns to me to speak.

"Thank you" she whispers

"For what?"

"For surprising me with this trip, for taking me to the zoo and for what ever you have planed next.

"No, thank you." I say with all seriousness. If I had not been driving I would have asked her right here and now, and forgotten all of my other plans. A few minutes later we pull up to the pier parking lot. I can see the confusion on her face but she just keeps quiet while I help her out of the car. Once out I take her arm and lead her down the dock. It's late in the evening, so the sky is black shining with sparkling yellow stars. The wind has picked up a little from earlier today but is still nice. Rope lights line the rail and the building tops while soft music plays in the distance just loud enough to hear it over the waves crashing against the sand below the very dock we walk on. The look of contentment washes over Syd's face and I can tell already tonight is going to go as I had planed.

Spotting our destination up ahead of us I unconsciously quicken our pace, anticipating what's to come. Once Syd spots where we are heading her face lights up with a dimpled smile. Up ahead of us sits a table covered with a white table cloth, littered with softly glowing candles, and rose peddles. The backdrop is almost as gorgeous, the black sky meets with the deep shaded blue of the ocean. The moon is reflecting in it, sending shimmers of light onto the water. However nothing compares to the site of the woman standing next to me, I know I could not live with out seeing her face for the rest of my life. In fact I know I couldn't I did for two years, and that was not living, but nearly surviving. Quickly I pull out a chair for Syd, and then sit down in my own. For awhile neither of us speak, rather we just stare at one another reflecting in our own thoughts. She is the first one to break the silence by asking what I can only assume she's wanted to all night. Looking around she quietly whispers.

"Vaughn, what's all this for?"

"You" Is my simple answer

"Why here, why now?" This question throws me off a little, but my CIA training soon kicks in so I'm able to avoid telling her my true intentions.

"Syd, if you haven't noticed by now it's because I love you, and I want, and need to make you happy, to fill your life with joy. Syd I am sorry for the way our lives have turned out, for you missing two years and coming back only to find me...only to find me married. I can't imagine what that was like for you and I just want us to have our new beginning. Why not start it this weekend? Let's make this weekend the new beginning we've wanted for 3 years now."

"Vaughn...I am not going to lie to you it was devastating to find you married to someone else when it should have been me-" with that she quickly looks down realizing the implications she's just made, however caries on "but I am not sorry for the way things have turned out. Our lives are what brought us together, not once but twice. I say that this is a brilliant idea, let's have this weekend be our new beginning."

"You have no idea how much of a new beginning this weekend really will be" I whisper to myself. We're now done with our meal and we soon order dessert. After we receive our chocolate cake, which Syd picked out, we continued talking while eating. The conversation's light as we learn more about each others lives. Three dropped fork fulls of cake later, Syd insisted on feeding me the pieces with out icing that she happened to pick up, we are done and I suggest we head out for a walk. Luckily she accepts no questions asked. After I pay and thank the waiter we head the beach for a midnight walk along the shore. 

O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O

After slipping off our shoes we start down the coast arm in arm. A few minutes later the music can be heard louder now and I can feel Syd swaying to the music. When a laugh escapes my lips her head turns my way in amusement and embarrassment, knowing she has been caught. Stopping dead in my tracks I take both her hands in mine, and turn till I am standing in front of her.

"Sydney, dance with me?"

"We're on the beach Vaughn." she counters

"Yes we are, but I fail to see what that has to do with you not dancing with me?" I tease

"Nothing" she whispers back to me, as she moves her body closer to mine. Wrapping my arms around her waist our bodies begin to move as one to the rhythm of the slow beat. I can't tell you how long we stayed that way, but it is past one when we finally pull away. As we begin to walk back to she suppresses a yawn, and again I can't but laugh at her.

"Tired?" I ask as I slip my arm around her waist allowing her head to rest on my shoulder as we walk back to the car.

"Well somebody kept me up late last night then woke me up early this morning, so yes I am."  
"Well we've got to get you rested then, because tomorrow is another busy day." before she has a chance to react I add "don't even bother wasting your energy on asking; you know I am not going to tell you." Half way back I can tell she's getting really tired, so when I pick her up to carry her to the car I don't receive much protest form her. 

O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O  
This time the car ride back is completely silent, besides the heavy breathing arising from Syd's peacefully sleeping form. Once at the hotel I quickly get Sydney in and changed into her PJ's, that consist of a pair of my boxers and one of her tank tops, that has become her uniform at night since we moved in together. After changing myself I join her on the bed scooping her into my arms. With one last kiss to the forehead I join her in slumber and dream about what tomorrow might bring.

O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O  
A/N: Please don''t hurt me ducks flying objects To the few of you who read this and review thank you. I know you all wanted the proposal in this chapter, but I was talking to my friend Kit and she helped me come up with a better idea because I did not what this one to be like all the others out there. So I think it is coming next chapter but well have to wait and see. Sorry this chapter is short (however it was going to end at the end of dinner so be happy you got more lol) and sorry its been awhile since I''ve updated it, but I didn't''t know where it was going of awhile. However it should go faster soon. This week I have 9weeks exams, but after that is spring break for me so I hope to write a lot then. PLEASE REVIEW I am not so sure I like this chapter but I wanted to give you all something, for that you MUST tell me what you think in a review lol j/king, but please do 0:) Lizzy

**Note from Kit ((aka the editor))-** Liz stopping there is not my fault, I may have helped her with an idea but Liz cannot blame this all on me lol. Please don't hurt me! hides under table

Though I do often leave my fic''s in evil places like that lol. I did not encourage this.

ALIASobsessed aka Kit

A/N: And Liz just roles eyes. lol Its true it is not kits fault its is mine and I'm sorry but I thought of more stuff this weekend that even Kit does not know about so I hope you all like it a lot. I think it will be the best chapter so far (but then again its not written yet, so you never know), Also I did go back and add a little more after I sent this to Kit and I did not send it back so sorry if something is wrong and if you tell be I will try to fix it. thanks. One last thing I would like to thank Kit for editing this for me (and you all) and All the reviewers out there I love Ya. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Surprise for Syd.

A/N: 1st I would like to thanks all of you who have read this and stuck with me! And for you who have reviewed You guys rock hugs! Sorry this took so long to update but life has been crazy anyway I have decided this will be the last chapter of this story so PLEASE REVIEW even if you never have, I could use some feedback! happy reading and thanks for staying with me. Hope you see you all next Fic (idk when that will be but...I have 2 ideas right now so ya) Enjoy!...

Aliastar- Thanks a lot! Hope you enjoyed this fic!

Lec- Thanks for all the lovely reviews It means a lot! Enjoy!

Danielle- lol. Yeah sorry about that here it is though!

ArodLoverus2001- sorry it took so long but thanks for R&Ring here you go!

Em- lol em! Here's what you wanted!

Kit- BOO! And thanks for betain for me love ya llt! tackle hug

Chapter 4

Its early afternoon before I open my eyes, Sydney is still sleeping and looking over at the clock I see we are running a little late. As quietly as I can I slip out of bed, and grab my cell on my way out to the balcony. I quickly make the needed calls before re-joining Syd in the bed. Leaning over her I gently kiss her lips until she responds. Pulling back slightly I speak the first words of the day.

"Morning babe, time to get up and get ready." with that I head towards the bathroom, and before entering I add. "Don't bother asking, but hurry up and get ready, we only have an hour before we have to leave." Giving her last glance I enter the shower.

20 minutes later we are both standing there in white cotton towels while I search for our attire for the day. Finally locating our clothes I hand Syd hers before getting dressed myself, ignoring her questioning face I continue to dress. A few minutes later we head out the door, to our new destination of the day, rock climbing.

The weather is nice and warm as I drive down the street. Looking over at Sydney I am once again amazed by her beauty, her hair is pulled into a loose pony tail but the wind from the open windows blow small strands around, framing her face. My eyes seem to keep drifting her way 'till we get there.

As we make our way across the park the number of people here shocks me a little. The day is a warm, sunny California day. Many families lay around doting the ground with beach towels and sheets. I can't help but think that one day this will be me and Sydney laying out reading, talking and one day out playing baseball, or flying a kite with our children.

As we approach the rocks I am filled with a strange calming sense that in a couple of minutes my life will be complete. I am no longer fearful of what her answer will be. I saw what our lives were like without each other and I know she does not want the life she led while we were apart, nor do I.

Carefully I help Sydney into her harness and then quickly get in my own. As we ascend the rock, we take up what feels like an agonizingly slow pace, taking in the scenery around us. Birds fly past us, kids laughter can be heard from below, and as we reach the top the sun can be seen poking its way above the mountain top.

Sydney is a little ways ahead of me and I know that must change before we reach the top. Picking up my pace I move past her as slowly as I can, so I don't spark her suspicions. As my head peeks over the top I see that everything has been set up right, quickly pulling myself up I disconnect my self from my safety line before turning back to help Sydney up. As I pull her up I keep her line of sight on me, by talking to her about our climb, after I have her safety line off as well I move from in front of her, keeping my eyes on her while her's take in the site ahead.

In front of us sits a red and white picnic blanket, with a basket of food, a bottle of wine, and a glass vase filled with all her favorite flowers and pale pink marbles. There's one for every day we've know each other. I see her mind taking it all in before she turns back to me, her face has a look of wonder and excitement, taking her hand I quietly lead her over to the blanket before pulling her down onto it with me. As we sit there, her beside me I know now is the perfect time, the new beginning, I've been waiting for.

Moving so that I am now in front of Sydney I wordlessly get onto one knee while discreetly getting the small black box out of my back pocket. The look on her face let's me know that even if this is unexpected it is the right thing to do, so I continue.

"Syd, since the first time you walked into my office I have known you were for me, and over time my suspicions were confirmed. That first night at the pier, my fathers watch... but I had never been so convinced you were my soul mate till the day you "died". Suddenly my world was duller, darker, and less meaningful. Syd you made my life worth living and without you I am nothing. I have no reason to live. Since you've been back all I've wanted to do is ask you to become my wife, I just had to wait for the moment and this is it, so Sydney Anne Bristow will you do me the honor and become my wife?"

By now tears are streaming down her face and I gently wipe them away. She brings her body up till she is level with me, on her knees, before she lunches herself into my arms quietly whispering yes, over and over again. After a couple of minutes she breaks the connection and gently brings her lips to mine for a kiss full of promises, love, and passion. We stay in each other's arms until we calm down enough to relax back onto the blanket. Only this time she's sitting in front of me leaning against my chest, my arms around her waist, holding her tight. Now that she's mine I never want to let her go. We stay silent for a few more minutes, her looking at the new simple but elegant ring on her left ring finger, and me looking at her. After a while I gently kiss her neck bringing her attention back to me.

"So you like it?"

"I love it, but I wouldn't care if it was from one of those's quarter machines I still would have said yes. I love you."

"I love you too, but I wish I would have known that about the ring, I could have saved a lot of money." I tease.

"Well you can't take it back now it's too late, so what's for lunch?" she asks as she leans forward to grab the basket laying a few feet away. Laughing at her childish behavior I help her unpack the food and pour us a glass of wine. As we settle back down eating our meal the questioning begins.

"Oh do Francie and Will know about this...my dad? When did you have time to plan all of this? Why didn't you ask at the zoo like you had planed to the first time? Why..."

"Wow slow down Syd", I tell her, "OK yes Francie and Will know they helped me actually. Yes your dad knew I was planning to ask you to marry me, but he didn't know when, so I guess that would be a no he doesn't know. And I didn't ask at the zoo because I wanted something new. Now I have some questions for you! First when do you want to get married?"

She turns her body a little more to face mine before replying.

"October 1st" she tells me with out a moment's hesitation, but then continues. "Outside..."

"The beach?" I add for her

"Yeah, the beach" she nods as she takes another bite of a Carmel dipped apple slice.

We spend our afternoon sitting in each other's arms talking and watching the sun set. As the first sign of darkness ascends upon us we climb back down from paradise. To Syd's surprise we return to the hotel to change once again.

As we enter the room I lead her to the shower where we quickly rinse off before leading her back out to the bedroom, to change into something warmer and more elegant.

"Vaughn, where are you taking me now?" With one look at my face she again knows I am not going to tell her. So she just gets dressed into the new red dress that I have brought for her. But to her surprise I answer this time, well kind of, a mans got to have some secrets after all.

"We're going to our first dinner as an engaged couple." I reply as I approach her and capture her lips with mine. She has a big grin on her face as we pull away and I return to getting ready. 10 minutes later we are once again out the door, however this time we walk to our new location.

Even though it is early in the evening, the air has a chill to it. I can see my breath as I breathe and Syd is snuggled up close to my side to keep warm. Even in the matching white sweater I had bought for her I can still feel her shivering. Pausing for a minute I unwrap my arm for her and I take my jacket off to place it on her shoulders. Then my arm finds its way back to her waist, and we continue walking. We walk the pier along the ocean side, enjoying our time together. After a while we approach a dock with many boats of all sizes. Only one however has a light illuminating from it. It's a small pontoon boat with white rope lights wrapped around the rail, giving the illusion of stars in the distance. The tall slender man aboard waves to us as we near the stern of the boat.

"Good evening Michael, it's been a while, how are you?"

"Good, I am good Alex, and this is Sydney, my fiancée!" Taking her hand and kissing the back he introduces himself.

"Well hello, It's nice to finally meet you I am Alexander Hamilton, but please call me Alex."

His comment about meeting Syd causes her to give me a smug smirk and I know I am going to hear about this later, but tonight it is all worth it. We talk to Alex for a while, Syd learning my embarrassing childhood moments, seeing how Alex is like a second father to me. He was my parents dearest friend and was always there for my mom and I after my fathers' death

When he walks away down the dock I help Sydney board the boat. There under the overhang of the boat sits a small table light with candles. A CD player off to the side playing a mixed CD I created out of our favorite slow songs, more flowers and an elegant meal, complete with Chicken pasta, apple sauce, only because I know it's her favorite, garlic potatoes, white wine and chocolate fudge cake for dessert.

After an extraordinary meal. I take my fiancée's hand in mine. There under the twinkling of the starts we dance to the slow beat of the music, holding each other close. Gazing at her angelic face, I realize this is just the beginning to a magnificent life. The life I've always dreamt about. A life with Sydney, my Sydney.

**Epilogue 3 months later **S.POV

5 minutes...

What would this change?

4 minutes and 30 seconds...

Everything that's what!

4 minutes...

How will he react?

3 minutes and 30 seconds...

Will he be disappointed or will he be happy?

3 minutes...

As I sit here on the edge of the bathtub staring between the watch in my hands and the little white plastic stick sitting on the counter top, my mind wonders. I think about how much mine and Vaughn's lives have changed. We've come a long way from handler and asset, to now husband and wife. But I also thing about how much it could change once again, in a matter of 3 minutes.

With one little blue mark our would could be turned upside down again. I find myself getting lost once again in my thoughts. It's funny how your life can change so drastically in a matter of minutes. In 2 minutes I'll know. Will Vaughn and I be parents? Would we make good parents? I grew up with no motherly role model and Vaughn with out a father!

Before I have to much time to think this I hear a faint beeping coming from my watch. 'This is it' I think to myself as I stand and walk over to the counter top on shaky legs. At as glance at the result of the home pregnancy test I slide down the wall with tears of joy streaming down my face. A few minutes latter I am able to collect myself enough to stand and I smile to myself as I exit the bathroom, with what feels like the widest grin I've ever had, knowing I now have my own surprise in store for the unsuspecting man waiting on the couch, Michael Vaughn.

The End

**A/N:** Ok I know that's not the best chapter ever and I am sorry. I just HAD to finish this fic though and that's what came out. Sigh Anyways I want to thank all of you that have left me a review because you are all the reason this even got finished. If it wasn't for you all I would have stopped LONG ago. So thanks! Please let me know what you though and remember constructive criticism is always welcome! I don't want to keep making the same mistakes now do I? lol AGAIN THANKS FOR READING AND HOPED YOU ENJOYED! I am starting 2 more fic's so keep a look out for them! Love you all! lizzy

**Beta note(kit):** Yes, I've decided I'm allowed to have a note lol. I deserve it don't I? I mean really! Most of you haven't seen this unedited and I promise you don't want to ;) J/K Liz! I've enjoyed betaing this fic and um I really think that was just an EVIL place to stop! siiiiigh I want a sequel! Who's with me?


End file.
